Talk:Soldier's Speed
Finally, a non-elite Speedbuff in the Tactics line. With "Watch Yourself!", this almost becomes as good as Rush for Tactics-specced Warriors. And, since it is Tactics, non-Warriors can use it too. Sweet. (T/ ) 02:43, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Just a note, tactics 12 gives watch yourself 10s duration. Accordin to the wording of soldiers speed, it too would then only last 10s. There are better shouts/chants that last the full duration at least of 12 in tac for SoSp ./C_E ::Don't even need "WY!". Bring your friendly neighbourhood Paragon and start chucking shouts like mad. Heck, it could even find use in Steady Stance bars, as overpowered as they are. --Kale Ironfist 10:58, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Looks like it's going to find a home on an offensive spear Paragon using this with Agressive Refrain and a cheap adrenal shout, must but one thing is this skill combined with "IWAY", I'm scared... Um, you can renew WY as often as you gain 4 Adrenaline. Same for Rush. What's your point? (T/ ) 13:48, 5 August 2007 (CDT) : Yeah..I don't think this skill is too good. Lower recharge, in my opinion, is needed, 10s should do it. EDIT: Forgot to sign Zulu Inuoe 08:49, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Worst icon? It's just a guy staring at some running girl's ass, we see it every day. PvEreanor 12:19, 8 August 2007 (CDT) GUYS, its a conditional sprint. :I'm going to use it on my Drunken Blow/Balanced Stance warrior just because I don't have enough Strength to make Sprint viable for AB but I still think it needs a lower recharge to be useful... Zulu Inuoe 23:59, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Worst icon? It's just a guy staring at some running girl's ass, we see it every day. Actually, I more saw a warrior spitting out some tiny person. Even still, bad icon for this skill. I still say Companionship is worse--Darksyde Never Again 19:27, 20 August 2007 (CDT) It's a great alternative to sprint for builds that have enough tactics, and will be able to meat the shout requirement easily (conditionality shouldn't hurt it's use as a cancel stance since it should still work you just wont get the IMS). Especially when your strength attribute is not very high, or nonexistent such as with a /W. Icon I WILL EAT YOUR FOOT! --Lann 15:10, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :Now we know why she's running...--Gigathrash 01:32, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::It sorta reminded me of the Humor made "Run Forest, Run!" skill, lol lol That note made me lol... Combining it with Charge? Not what i'd do, better elite's, and you can't have it up 100%. 84.24.206.123 18:16, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :Exactly why I reverted. Use your friendly neighbourhood Paragon for chants or shouts. Use some of your own if you have to, but using your elite for an 8% boost which won't last the duration of this skill? That's just stupid. --Kale Ironfist 18:18, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Boo to Shields UP! nerf. Would have been awesome with this skill ofhterwise. Ressmonkey 08:55, 29 August 2007 (CDT) "I Am The Strongest!" If u wanted to use this skill for running I would recomend u using "I Am The Strongest!" because it has no duration limit and can keep this skill up when running.--Godess of Angels :Except "I am unstoppable" is a billion times better for running.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'GerrOh!']] 03:14, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Zerg Iway? How would this fit into the build? RoxanneButterfly 03:41, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :It doesn't, the classic zergway uses a rush warrior with retreat to give party-wide IMS, and you don't need it for a cancel stance since IWAY is your IAS as opposed to frenzy. IMA EAT YOUR FOOT! No one else sees that being screamed at them when they look at this skill? Lost-Blue 13:33, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :i loled.-- 22:27, 10 February 2009 (UTC)